Season 1
Season 1 is the very first season of the series. The season consists of 8 episodes. The season premiered on December 24th, 2016 with the first episode, Philipo in Trouble. The season ended on November 16th, 2017 with Philipo Gets Spooked, almost one year after the season started. Production The production of Season 1 was actually problematic because it was planned that Season 1 would have 26 episodes, but that quantity of episodes was too excesive for the first season, so the season was shortened to 10 episodes. The very first test for the series was made on August 19th, 2016, originally as a movie or special instead of an usual episode. Philipo, Denna, Dany and Jordyn appeared in this early test. In this test, Jordyn was shown as a wise engine, boss of the railway works and is shown more mature unlike her final personality that was changed from wise and mature to cheeky and joyful. At the end, 2 episodes weren't released so the season ended with 8 episodes instead of 10. Also, many episodes were planned for Season 1, some of them were even recorded but, most of the footage of the episodes get lost, so the season was recorded again. Plot Great Southwest Railway Adventures will take you to the Island of Sodor, where lives Philipo, a small yellow box tank engine with all of his friends. Join Philipo and his friends to travel through the origins of the Great Southwest Railway and enjoy their adventures on the island! Episodes (in Youtube order) # Philipo in Trouble - Philipo has an accident with a tree and needs help! # Coal-O-Trick - Jordyn gets spooked when Philipo, Denna and Dany gives her a lesson! # Searching Jordyn - After Philipo gets annoyed, the engines were waiting for Jordyn but she never arrived and he joins to his friends for went to find her! # Be Careful with the Snow - Sometimes the Winter causes Confusion and Delay in the Great Southwest Railway and the engines have to deal with it. But Philipo had a problem with the Icy Rails! # Philipo and the Goods Train - Having his first chance of pulling a train, Philipo's plans doesn't goes as planned when they're coming downhill! # Dany Takes the Line - Dany is chosen to pull the "Night Train". However, ice jams the tracks and snow freeze the points, leading Dany to crash! # The Coach of the Snows - Sakura takes a trip to the Mountains of Sodor to find the mysterious Coach of the Snows that gets lost a long time ago! # Philipo Gets Spooked - Philipo need to pass through the forest, but gets spooked trying to cross it. # Sakura Breaks Down - After being teased by Jordyn, Sakura breaks down at the top of the summit trying to prove that Jordyn was wrong about her. # The Rainy Day - A storm is coming to Sodor and Dany needs to save Philipo from a nasty accident! Trivia * Around 7 episodes were cut from this season: The Rainy Day, Memories on the Night Before Christmas, Denna to the Rescue, Cab Over Wheels, Sakura Breaks Down, Journey to the Mountain, Each Job for Each One. These are some of the episodes that were cutted. Some of them were reworked for being part of Season 2. Episodes (in production order) # Philipo in Trouble # Coal-O-Trick # The Rainy Day # Searching Jordyn # Philipo Gets Spooked # Sakura Breaks Down # The Coach of the Snows # Dany Takes the Line # The Rainy Day # Be Careful with the Snow Image gallery Image:Placeholder i | |[[Category:Seasons]]||}}